The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Numerous devices for attachment to trees and the like, in order to provide an elevated observation area for hunting and other such activities have been previously disclosed in the art. FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a conventional tree stand 4 that includes a vertical central frame 4a having a plurality of integrated steps 4b extending upward until terminating at a seat 5. The fixed seat is integrated into the frame so that the seat bottom 5a and the seat back 5b abut the tree 2 on which the stand is affixed via a conventional ratchet strap 7. A swing down safety/shooting rail 6 is pivotally secured to the stand along the back edges to surround the user sitting in the seat 5.
Although the conventional tree stand is adequate for providing a simple elevated platform, they also suffer from several deficiencies when used specifically for hunting. For example, when the stand is secured to the tree 2, a user 1 sitting on the seat 5 and utilizing the safety rail 6 has a field of view A that extends only to objects directly in front of, or on the side of the stand. As such, any activities occurring behind the user B cannot be viewed without requiring the user to raise the safety rail and stand on the seat bottom 5a. Such a process is inherently dangerous as the user's close proximity to the tree requires them to lean out and away from the tree when attempting to view objects in that direction.
Additionally, the swing down safety rail can only be positioned in either an up (i.e., vertical) or down (i.e., horizontal) position. As is known to those of skill in the art, the optimum vertical height of the rail is different when the hunter uses a bow versus a riffle. For this reason, conventional tree stands are often manufactured to specifically suit only one of these types of activities, and do not lend themselves well to the other.
Finally, as the conventional tree stand is designed to afford users an elevated and unobstructed view of activities in front of the stand, there is no natural camouflage between the user and their prey. As a result, users must be careful not to make any movements which could startle their prey, or must hang sheets of camouflage netting which is a cumbersome process.
Accordingly, the need exists for an improved tree stand capable of allowing users to view objects in a virtual 360 degree field of view that does not suffer from the drawbacks discussed above.